Living the Lie That Once Was The Truth (redone)
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: Luck never seemed to be on his side. The sisters are fed up with Chris's lies and they want answers, not mention he's got a monster cold brewing. Will he be able to keep up with everthing or with his cover be blown. (re-doing an old story)
1. Chapter 1

"Wyatt!" Chris yelled in horror as his brother towered menacingly over the helpless women," What are you doing she's a good Witch!?" He said watching as his brother killed her without a second thought.

Turning to Chris, Wyatt chuckled darkly," Oh poor naïve Chris," He chided him tauntingly," there is no good or evil, only power, you should know that by now." Ignoring the fear on his face as he left in a flurry of orbs.

Chris sat straight up heart beating out of his chest as his eyes darted around the room, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead.

He felt dazed and confused trying to process where he was everything feeling so unfamiliar. But it wasn't long before his memory caught up with him, he was at P3 on the lumpy couch in the back room.

Laying back down he released a breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding in, and muttered to himself," It was just a dream," He told himself," He's not here your safe." It didn't make him feel much better though…It wasn't just a dream it was reality.

He'd been having a lot of nightmares like this one lately, all of them just as traumatic as this one.

Once he'd calmed down enough he was finally able to assess things…and one thing he was sure of is that he felt like garbage. Moaning he rubbed his forehead, hoping to soothe the ache behind his eyes as he began to assess how bad off he was.

He didn't feel too bad so he could cross off anything too serious, but his body ached so it was enough to lay him up for a few days. No demon hunting in the rain anymore…

Chris groaned this would set him back, he was already running out of time he couldn't afford to be laid up.

But the rational part of his mind knew that if he didn't he'd only get worse if he didn't rest, then he'd be set back even more.

Sighing he resigned to his fate of mandatory bed rest,' My first lazy day since mom's death…' He thought to himself bitterly, pushing away the sadness that was trying to creep in.

He really was working himself into the ground, maybe this was a good thing he thought to himself as his eyes began to slip shut.

"Chirs!" He groaned, pulling a pillow over his head when he heard his name, doing nothing to dull the volume at all," Chris!"

Chris pulled the pillow off his face glaring at the ceiling so much for rest," Chris!" They called again and he groaned," I'm coming, I'm coming." He said, disappearing in a flurry of orbs.

~Back at the manor~

"We deserve some answers Phoebe." Piper said, clearly unhappy as she was on a rampage, directing her rage at their poor whitelighter. His recent actions were…just so irresponsible and she was fed up with all of it.

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder, Phoebe could feel how frustrated her sister was," I know honey, but it's five in the morning is this really time for this?" She asked, wanting to sleeping right now, but also concerned for the poor man who would have to face her sister wrath at such an unholy time.

Piper threw her hands up," You know what," She said," I really don't give a fuck at the moment because he just dropped this goddamn bombshell that my sons going to turn evil, I think I deserve some fucking answers, Chris!"

"What!?" The irritated man said, as he orbed in clearly not appreciating being brought in at this hour. He hadn't even had time to change into new clothing his clothes still wrinkled and disheveled from sleep.

"Just a minute Chris, we'll get to you." Was the only answer he received from Phoebe, and he rolled his eyes. Of course, as soon as he took their call he was told to wait, he crossed his arms feeling frustrated.

"I know your mad Piper but he needs sleep too, and I would very much like to sleep too so think this could wait until the morning." She said, trying to convince her sister to leave the poor boy alone for tonight.

'Wait…had they been…talking about him?' He questioned, wondering exactly how much he had missed when he was spacing.

Though before he could get the words out an intense burning itch filled his sinuses, his breath hitched desperately a few times before he sneezed," ha-he-raetshaa." It was harsh and made his throat sting.

Rubbing his nose roughly he finally looked, noticing the two women's eyes were now on him. He blushed looking away embarrassed to have so much attention all on him.

He was so busted.

"Ow, that sounded painful," Phoebe finally spoke up," Chris are you okay?" Her voice laced with concern, that stung a bit.

It had been a long time since the last time someone cared about him. It took every part of his being not to say No, instead replying," Yeah I'm fine." He said, "Just tired, can I go now?" He asked clearly desperate to get out of there.

Piper who had been silently looking over the man, approached him carefully.

He wasn't sure what she was doing until he felt a cool hand on his forehead, his stomach twisting itself into a tight knot, his body stiffening a little.

She stood there contemplating for a moment until she removed her hand," You feel a little warm." Piper told him," Are you sure your fine?" She asked.

It was clear that she was still unhappy with him but she had simmered down a bit, her mothering instincts kicking in.

She was giving him a look that told him that if he didn't confess now he'd be in trouble.

"It's nothing." Chris blurted out," Probably just a cold." He told her, sheepishly looking at the ground not wanting to look her in the eye," I'll just sleep it off."

"We'll see about that." Piper said, leaving the room for a moment before coming back with a digital thermometer," Open."

"Piper this really isn-" He started before being cut off.

"Now Chris!" He did as he was told knowing not to argue with the women when she was using that tone of voice.

He stood there awkwardly shifting as he waited for the thermometer to beep.

When it did Piper snatched it out of his mouth before he could even look at the reading," 101.6, Chris this is a little more than just a cold."

Chris felt his stomach continue to tangle itself up, never liking to worry his mom," It's nothing I'll be fine…"

"Yes you will if you rest." She told him," Now go."

"But didn't you-" He started," Now!" Chris raised his hands in defeat," Alright I'm going I'm going. He said leaving in a flurry of orbs.

 _ **~Authors notes~**_

 _ **Wow it has been a long time since I've posted on here. Anyway, I was reading one of my own fictions and thought wow this is garbage, so I decided to revise it for your viewing pleasure.**_

 _ **Let me know how I did. :)**_

 _ **Peace out my homies!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the mansion the girls discussed their whitelighter's condition, clearly worried for him.

Pipers anger had completely fizzled out overtaken by her overbearing urge to mother the boy, feeling guilty for calling him in the first place," He looked so sick, the poor boy shouldn't of even been out of bed."

He had looked so strung out and pale darks circle under his tired green eyes, yet the boy was still so determined. Doing everything to keep her son from turning evil.

And this is how she thanked him, calling him out at five in the morning so she could interrogate him…had she really stooped that low.

Paige rest a hand on Pipers shoulder, being awoken by the commotion," Oh Piper I'm sure he doesn't blame you." She consoled her," You didn't know."

Trying to ease her sisters guilt while somehow stirring up her own guilt.

If Chris hadn't sneezed, the probably wouldn't have known the poor kid was sick in the first place…did they really pay that little attention to him.

What if he had gone out like that and had gotten hurt…and they would of never known.

They could at least care a little more about him, it wasn't like he knew anyone else in the past…he was all on his own…

Those thoughts mad her heart ache even more for Chris.

Phoebe could sense her sister's sadness and guild deciding to lighten the mood," Well there's still time to fix things." She spoke up getting up from her seat," Right now we've got a sick whitlighter to take care of." She said.

Piper smiled feeling a little better," Yeah your right, I'll go make some soup." She said getting up filled with determination.

Chris was forced to pause his work when he broke into harsh fit of coughing that nearly bent him in half at the waist. His body just was wasn't having it today, a congested sneeze tearing through his throat.

He winced snagging a tissue from his slowly depleting box, blowing his sore nose for the millionth time that day. Adding the soggy crumpled paper to his growing pile.

He may not be able to hunt demons but he still had work to do.

The sisters were probably overjoyed with the idea of not being bothered about hunting demons for a few days.

It made him sad to think about…he'd expected a little bit of suspicion when he came back but…they really didn't like him at all.

He pushed these thoughts out of his fevered brain, as focusing on them was only distracting them. Trying to get back to his work, but the words were blurring on the page.

Groaning he rest his head on the cool surface of the desk feeling sick and miserable.

It was day like this when all he wanted to do was confess his secret and ask his mommy to make him a bowl of soup…it was childish he knew this but…he missed it so much.

He sat up rubbing his forehead, no he had to stay strong for the sake of the future.

Not getting ten minutes in before stifling a miserable sneezing fit, making his head spin," God I hate being sick." He mumbled.

He knew he had to get back to his research but he was just so tired, so he laid his head back down letting his mind wander.

Chris's mind drifted back to his childhood, wondering if Leo would worry about him like the sisters had…probably not Leo had never liked him very much…

Not even when he was a child… he never had time for Chris not even when he was sick. Never healing him, telling him to suck it up that it was just a little cold.

But god forbid his precious first born caught a sniffle, he was all over that.

He closed his eye sniffling letting tears slip down his cheeks, his heart aching for the kind of love he never received from his father.

Taking a deep breath he sat back up roughly wiping the tears away, he had to keep working…he had to change things…

 _ **~Authors notes~**_

 _ **Finished another chapter I hope it's good.**_

 _ **Let me know if you enjoy it!**_

 _ **Peace out Homies!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Piper bit her lip nervously feeling uncertain," Maybe this isn't such a good idea." She whispered to her sisters," He's probably sleeping." She said.

Phoebe was not about to let her sister turn around not after all the work they had put into making that soup, "Well lets at least peek in to check."

Sighing Piper gave in slowly opening the door a just a crack to peek in.

Finding the pitiful sight that was Chris sitting at his desk hunched over his work, tissues tossed and strewn around him. He was squinting clearly having trouble concentrating but still so focused on his work his eyes never leaving the page.

A blanket wrapped loosely around his shivering frame.

His nose wrinkled up a little at one point his breath hitching airily as he scrambled for a tissue, burying his face in it as harsh sneezes wracked his frame.

Chris looked so frail and miserable as he tried to tighten the blanket around his shoulders only to have it slip again as a harsh fit of coughs overtook him.

The poor boy was sicker than a dog but just as determined as ever to fix things…

The girls silently slipped in the door closing with a click making a Chris jump a little as he hadn't sensed their presence.

Relieved to only find them, feeling a bit silly, demons didn't normally use doors," Oh it's just you guys…" He said," What are doing here?" He asked his voice sounding strained an croaky, as he was beginning to lose it.

"We just wanted to come check-up on you," Piper told him," To see how you were doing." She explained, knowing that she specifically sent him back here to rest.

He relaxed a bit running his fingers through his hair," I'm fine…" He said," You're really lucky though if my powers were working properly you would have been slammed against that wall." He gestured, before covering his mouth not meaning to let that slip.

He could already see the wheels in Paige's brain turning," What exactly do you mean by that?"

Chris knew he wasn't getting out of this one, as all three sisters were looking to him for an answer on his previous comment.

"Well when I'm sick my powers don't always work how they're…suppose to…" He tried explaining to the best of his abilities.

But clearly, they weren't getting it, Chris sighed," Look if my powers are working the way they should I should be able to use telekinesis to move that cup." He said gesturing to the plastic cup on the table.

Then to demonstrate he attempted to use that ability…only to make the cup explode. Chris paled a little mumbling," I think I would of preferred doing the other thing…"

Not noticing how the girls just stared at him in shock," Chris since when can you blow things up?" Paige asked, clearly suspicious, Chris squirming under her gaze.

"It's nothing, actually a pretty common power in the future." He lied hoping they'd buy it as he wasn't exactly in the best condition to come up with a better lie.

They saw straight through it but before they could question him further he burst into a harsh miserable sounding coughing fit.

Which must have been enough for them to cut him some slack because they dropped the subjuct.

Unfortunately for him their attention was still very much directed on him," Alright." Piper said," Enough it's time for you to rest." She told him helping him up," For real this time."

Chris gave in knowing that he wasn't going to win, letting them help him over to the couch so that he could rest. He was even offered soup before they left which he promised he would eat later.

 ** _~Author's notes~_**

 ** _Next chapter with some cute fussing over my favorite boy Chris!_**

 ** _Hope you guys like this chapter :)_**

 ** _Peace out Homies!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chris shakily got up from the couch to heat himself up some soup. He was dizzy and disoriented but he was really hoping that it would help him with his sore throat.

He sat down with the hot bowl, scooping some into his mouth, closing his eyes as he just enjoyed the taste…it tasted like home. Chris remembered his mother making the same soup for him and Wyatt when they were younger.

It brought back so many memories, even of ones of his aunts trying to take care of him.

Those ones mad him smile because despite loving them to death, neither of them could cook to save their lives. He remembered many occasions of either food poisoning or burned water.

Chuckling to himself he smiled sadly, he really missed them…he decided to let his mind wander a bit to the conversation he previously had with Piper only hours before.

~Flashback time~

"Maybe we should call Leo." Piper fretted," He could heal you." She didn't like watching the young man suffer."

"No." Chris croaked out, determined to not let Leo see him like this," We shouldn't bother him over something so small, besides I can take care of myself." He told her. Piper didn't look very certain, telling him to call them if he needed anything.

~end flashback~

Chris bit his lip…well he hadn't completely lied there were lots of times in the future where he had to take care of himself.

If he could survive those times he could survive a little head cold.

It wasn't the worst thing to have happened to him after all…no he wasn't going to think about that not now his brain didn't need those nightmares on top of the ones he was already dealing with.

Feeling restless, he got up from the couch with intention of doing more research…but stumbled a bit feeling incredibly dizzy," Whoa maybe I should do that…"

Getting out first aid kit he dug through it a bit wanting to see exactly how high his fever had gotten at this point.

He felt weird…like he wasn't all there and it made him nervous.

Before he could stop it a familiar feeling overcame his body, making the world spin around him as Chris tried to focus his vision.

When he finally did there it was, a perfect astral projection except there was something more sinister about this one as it smirked back at him then disappeared in a flurry of black orbs.

He could already feel that this was going to be a long day.

~Back at the Manor~

Piper fretted, pacing doing odd little jobs around the house to distract herself from worrying.

Unfortunately, Phoebe could feel everything, still not quite having a handle on her powers. She threw up her hands at she levitated in the air," Piper I know you're worried but it's making it really hard to concentrate."

Piper sighed putting down whatever she was doing now," I know but I can't help it." She said worry lacing her voice," Do you think he'll be fine on his own?" She asked.

"Well he is twenty-one." Paige entered the room carrying the book," I'd hope he'd be able to take care of himself." But she couldn't help but feel her own worry bubble up in her own chest, as she leafed through the book looking for something that would at least ease his symptoms.

Though she couldn't understand why they were all so worried about him all the sudden, the boy had practically come in and torn their lives apart.

…But that was the thing…he was still just a boy… So young and sick.

Things felt easier when he was just their whitelighter, but know that they knew they he was half witch…and he just became… so fragile.

Astral Chris orbed to the top of the of the Golden Gate Bridge, a little disappointed to find that Leo wasn't there," Looks like I'm going to have to do a little extra work." He mumbled to himself.

He smirked to himself but this wasn't the right place…he had to be somewhere with a little more attachment to the man.

Disappearing in a flurry of black orbs he found himself at the manor, this would do," Leo!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

He waited for a minute knowing that the sister heard him but not ready to give up," Leo, I know your listening," Chris glared at the ceiling," get your elder ass down here?"

The angry boy knew he'd have to come down eventually, he cared too much about his family to not.

Piper was just finishing one of her old recipes putting the cookies in the oven.

When she heard some yelling…it sounded like it was coming from the attic, putting her nerves on edge.

"Phoebe…Paige." She called out to her sister as the both rounded the corner standing in front of the stairs.

"Yeah we heard it too Piper." Paige told her, trying to not let her worry creep into her voice," Do you think it's a demon?" She asked.

Sighing Piper rubbed her forehead," Do we even need to ask that question in this household?"

They crept up the stairs quietly listen as they heard someone yell again," Leo, I know your listening," They called out," get your elder ass down here?"

The sisters looked at each other, Phoebe mouthing," Is that Chris?"

They were all really confused as to why their supposedly sick whitelighter was calling for the elder. He was supposed to be at P3 resting.

Entering the room just in time to see Chris's fist collide with Leo jaw.

Leo recoiled in pain, hand flying to his jaw, rubbing it clearly confused and shocked," Chris…" He started not being able to even find the words for what had just happened," What the fuck?"

Chris sneered," Oh you know just something I felt like doing for a while old man…" He said, examining his fist," For all the times you weren't there." He glared at him before disappearing in a flurry of black orbs.

Leaving everyone stunned and confused.

Piper was tending to Leo's split lip feeling just so…angry," What on earth does that boy think he's doing?" She pissed…but most of all hurt.

She felt lied to after going as far as to care for him…and he does this…why?

"And what did his words even mean?" Leo asked, confused having a feeling that this just wasn't something that was just coming up now. These feeling were something that had building for a long time.

Phoebe sighed listening to them as she scryed for Chris.

She knew that she should be mad too…but something felt wrong about all of this. She could feel it in the pit of her stomach," I don't know Leo but that kid has a lot of unresolved feelings…"

Leo looked at the ground cooling off a little,"…I just don't understand why he's directing them towards me…"

Those words tugged at her heart a little, Phoebe wanted to say more to comfort him but the scrying Crystal landed with a thud," I've got him, he's at P3."

She realized it was a mistake to let those words come out of her mouth because if Piper was angry before she was furious," How dare he!" She said," After what he did go crawling back to my club."

Piper got up," We're orbing over there now." She said, clearly on a mission," I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dammit." Growled Chris, throwing the scrying crystal across the room. Pressing a hand to his forehead, he could feel the faint heat of a fever returning for vengeance.

Flopping down on the couch, a thick cough bursting from his aching chest. Thing just weren't working out for him today and judging by the tinkling of orbs they were about to get worst.

"Chris!" He winced, feeling like crying when he felt the pain in his head spike significantly, he just couldn't do this…couldn't they be mad some other time.

Maybe if he just stayed quiet, and ignored them they'd leave," Chris!" He groaned, hearing them enter the back room, and he knew there was no avoiding their wrath.

Chris cracked open a tired eye, looking up at the four angry faces eyes trained on him," What happened?" He sighed figuring it'd be good to figure out just exactly what happened though he already had an idea.

"Well first you come into our home yelling at the top of your lungs!" She yelled, watching the boy flinch away from her words, but Piper was too angry to take pity on him," Then you punch Leo, and orb off and now your acting like nothing happened."

Chris wasn't prepared to deal with this right now, too many feelings were getting stirred up and he just couldn't do this now.

He got up to retrieve his scrying crystal going back to his initial plan of ignoring the Charmed Ones and praying for them to just leave.

"You're just going to stand there and ignore us." He winced, hearing Paige's voice the higher pitch exasperating the dull ache filling his head.

"Please." He groaned, pressing his hands to his temples trying to soothe the ache," I already have a migraine from Astral projecting, just let me fix this."

He was caught off guard by someone taking him by the arms and slamming him against the wall. If he wasn't seeing stars at the moment Chris would have realized sooner that the person was Leo. "Fuck it Chris, your lying." Leo snarled," That's all you've been doing since you've got here his lie."

Chris didn't know what happened, but something snapped then and there, and he shoved Leo off himself.

" Fuck you Leo." He growled, not caring that the sisters were watching," You have no right to judge my actions, I've been working none stop trying to save your son because your lame ass couldn't do that much." He knew that he should stop but he couldn't," I'm sick as a dog and I've hardly slept so just back the fuck off."

He was breathing heavily after his little outburst, black spots already starting to dance in front of his eyes as the previous adrenaline started to melt away.

A miserable cough was already threatening to burst from his chest as he could feel their judgement.

Phoebe's heart clenched guilty as released a drawn-out sigh feeling the overwhelming stream of emotions from Chris start to ebb away. Only to replaced mix emotions she wasn't even ready to pick through.

Guilt being one of the one that stuck out to her the most.

Chris didn't always make the best of decisions, but it wasn't fair for them to bombard him with all of this especially when he was clearly ill, at least not without giving him a chance to explain.

The stood there in silence not knowing where to start to fix this problem.

~Golden Gate Bridge~

Chris bent nearly in half muffling a nasty sounding sneeze into cupped hands, wrinkling his nose disgusts as he wiped the mess on his pants legs.

He sat leaning against a pillar, pulling his thin coat tighter around his shoulder in a desperate attempt to get warm.

It was freezing up on the bridge, but it was the only place he could think of that felt safe. There was no point in trying to leave now, not with his power acting as weird as they were, so he'd just have to stay up there until someone came looking for him.

A familiar irritation wormed its way into his sinuses bending him in half with a miserable fit of sneezes. He sniffled scrubbing at his nose with his wrist trying to soak up some of the wetness seeping from his red tinged nose.

Putting his arms around his torso as a harsh shiver shook him, he prayed that someone found him sooner rather than later, as he didn't know how much longer he'd last up here.

But he was even more worried that nobody was looking for him.

~Back P3~

Phoebe eventually broke the silence, "We have to find him." She said, letting her more sensitive and empathetic side take control now that things had started to simmer down a little.

"No, we don't." Piper said, still boiling in response to Chris's actions but even without Phoebe's powers they could still tell she was feeling a little conflicted on the subject.

"Piper I know your mad, but you didn't feel what I felt." She said, standing her ground against her older sister not ready to back down," He's hurting, I know we don't trust him, but we've always given him a chance to explain himself." Phoebe told her trying to appeal to her sense of logic.

Piper still didn't seem ready to budge on the subject," Piper he wasn't lying, that boys sick as dog." She said exasperated, ready to be just as stubborn," And I don't care what you say I'm going to find him, come on Paige."

"Now why would you do that when I'm already here." A voice said, startling them as they turned around coming face to face with they Chris they'd met before.

"Told you so." Phoebe said, nudging Piper with her elbow earning a slap to the shoulder from the eldest.

Paige cautiously move towards the box of crystals, wanting to trap astral Chris in a circle of them, but the astral projection was already one step ahead of them.

Sending the box flying into his own hands," Oh so close." He sneered," Now that would be cheating if I let you have your toys."

Piper looked ready to blow him to piece," Tsk tsk, Piper I really wouldn't." He taunted," Anything you do to me happens to the real deal."

She lowered her hands reluctantly, still giving the astral projection a menacing look that would of frighten any demon.

Chris just smirked," There we go, see no need for hostility." He said, looking at his nails casually taking little interest in them or any of their threats," Besides I wouldn't dare hurt a Charmed one."

He looked up giving Leo a pointed look," Now Leo on the other hand…" He paused, grinning," I'd kill for that opportunity."

"What do you want!?" Exclaimed Paige just wanting to get straight to the point.

"I want you to stop looking for me." Chris shot back," I'm not going back into that goody little two shoes, that Chris is no fun at all with all of his silly rules." He said sticking his tongue out," Boring"

"And what makes you think were going to that?" Piper asked, glaring daggers at him.

If Phoebe didn't know better, she would have thought the astral man flinched a little at Pipers tone, but she chocked it up to her imagination.

Chris put a finger to his chin acting like he was thinking about this," Well gee I don't know." He said, before his mouth curled into a little grin," Scrying pretty useless when there's two of us running around." And with that the astral projection disappeared in a flurry of dark orbs.


End file.
